CC 1 : Parle moi
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Le meilleur des remèdes face aux douleurs de la vie est d'en parler à celui qu'on aime. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffinsyahoo.fr

Site : http:mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/

Origine : Count Cain

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient ,,

Genre : song fic très léger angst romance lemon

Couples : Riff x Cain x

ATTENTION : Comme je reprends des scènes qui existent déjà dans le manga, cette fic est 100 SPOILER. Maintenant, je ne parle que peu de l'histoire (sous-entendez intrigues des enquêtes etc…) pour me consacrer uniquement à la relation existant entre Riff et Cain x

Sinon, je ne sais que penser de cette fic. Quelque part ce n'en est pas vraiment une, en fait ! (C'est qu'il n'y a pas franchement d'histoire '' mise à part celle du manga). Mais très honnêtement, c'est vraiment ce que je voulais faire ! Alors on aime ou on n'aime pas. Mais moi j'en suis satisfaite (Pour une fois, ça nous changera - lol).

**Parle-moi**

Le jour où Riffel rentra au service de la famille Hargreaves, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Les membres de sa famille, leur présence et leur amour, ses études, son avenir de médecin…. Finalement seule sa propre vie n'avait pas accepté de le quitter. Et ses marques présentes à jamais sur son poigné droit en étaient la preuve irréfutable. Son esprit aurait pu ne pas faire face à tout cela et plus encore à son long séjour dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Mais un homme l'en avait sorti à temps. Et toute la question à ce jour était de savoir pourquoi !

Oui. Pourquoi le conte de Hargreaves l'avait-il aidé et pourquoi lui avait-il proposé un travail ? Il n'en savait rien ou plutôt refusait de croire que son défunt père puisse être à ce point ami avec cet homme pour que celui-ci l'aide aussi simplement. Le monde dans lequel ils gravitaient n'était pas si compréhensif et charitable qu'il le laissait paraître. Ce n'était plutôt qu'égoïsme, luxure et machiavélisme.

Aussi, qu'allait-il finalement devenir à présent ? Un simple employé de maison ? Tout au plus un majordome ? Il regrettait cette décision qu'il avait du prendre en acceptant d'entrer à son service. Mais avait-il seulement eu le choix ? C'était ça ou se laisser attirer chaque jour un peu plus dans la folie de ses compagnons de chambrée.

Soupirant devant cet avenir incertain qui lui ouvrait les bras, Riff aperçu de la hauteur du balcon où il se trouvait une petite silhouette creuser la terre. Cela n'aurait pas posé tant de problème s'ils n'étaient pas en pleine nuit, seulement éclairés par les faibles rayons de la lune.

Descendant tout aussitôt dans les jardins, le jeune homme découvrit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeune garçon. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, habillé d'une très longue chemise en flanelle, il pleurait en silence, le visage grave. Il n'était qu'une petite silhouette portant toute la peine du monde sur son visage en observant ce petit monticule qu'il venait de réaliser.

Riff n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet instant allait renverser le cours de son destin. Alors qu'il rattrapait l'enfant à l'évidence blessé dans ses bras. Alors que le père de ce dernier semblant jusqu'alors si compréhensif, aimant et ouvert, battait son fils sous ses yeux révulsés, Alors qu'il pansait les plaies sanguinolentes sans que Cain ne se plaigne de la douleur se diffusant sans aucun doute dans tout son corps. Alors que la vie prenait ses droits et qu'il découvrait la plus cruelle des vérités. Il su et comprit quel était le chemin tracé pour lui.

Plus qu'un travail, le comte de Hargreaves lui avait offert une raison de vivre.

**_Parle-moi de tes guerres  
Parle-moi de tes droits  
Parle-moi de ce père  
Qui te bat tant de fois  
  
_**

****

_Un mois plus tard_

Profitant de ces soirs où le père tortionnaire se rendait dans l'une de ses si nombreuses soirées mondaines de Londres, Riff s'assit tout doucement dans le grand lit de celui qu'il avait choisi pour maître. Aussitôt, mu par de nouvelles habitudes qu'ils prenaient tous les deux, l'enfant jusqu'alors recroquevillé sous ses draps, vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ainsi installés, l'ancien étudiant en médecine, reprit le livre qu'ils suivaient tous deux depuis une semaine déjà. Ouvrant ce dernier à la page où ils avaient stoppé leur lecture, la veille au soir, il commença à lire d'une voix calme et douce. Il s'agissait d'une enquête policière. L'un de ces romans que le comte interdisait formellement à son fils. Mais tout pouvoir puisse-t-il avoir dans sa maison, l'homme ne pouvait en revanche empêcher ses employés de posséder ce genre d'ouvrage. Car après tout, ils étaient si facilement camouflables.

Au bout d'une petite heure, Riff stoppa de lui-même sa lecture. Le jeune maître s'était doucement endormit, son visage reposant contre son cœur. Il semblait si serein ainsi perdu dans son sommeil. Caressant avec douceur ce petit être qui avait du tant manqué d'amour dans sa si courte vie, Riff se promit de tout faire pour que cela change un jour. Il finirait par lui trouver une famille aimante qui saurait l'entourer de véritables sentiments. 1

En attendant ce jour béni où Cain trouverait ce bonheur, le jeune homme se promit de le convaincre de lui parler enfin. Jusqu'alors, si un certain rapprochement physique avait pu avoir lieu, Lord Cain, ne lui confiait toujours pas sa vérité sur les évènements qui avaient lieu dans cette maison. Tout comme il taisait ses peurs, les camouflant dans des regards morts ou des paroles légères. Or il était une certitude que le premier pas pour faire face à cette torture quotidienne qu'il vivait était avant tout d'accepter son existence. Nier la haine de son père à son égard ne l'aidait pas à la contrer. Comment pouvait-il seulement croire que cet homme l'aimait en le battant ainsi par le fouet chaque soir ? L'adolescent devait absolument réussir à faire ce premier pas. Affronter cette première étape pour vaincre enfin celui qui le tuait jour après jour.

Voyant l'enfant gémir dans son sommeil, en proie au cauchemar récurrent de son père le battant avec jouissance, Riff le berça tout doucement sans cesser de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire front à cet homme. Mais qu'y gagnerait-il ? Se voir renvoyer et constater impuissant que le jeune garçon souffrirait toujours, ajoutant à cette douleur physique la peine morale d'être à nouveau seul ? Non. Aussi dur que cela soit d'assister à son supplice, c'est en restant à ses cotés qu'il pouvait l'aider.

**_Parle-moi de tes peurs  
Parle-moi je te crois  
Parle-moi de ton coeur  
Qui se meurt au combat  
  
_**

_Six mois plus tard_

Après plusieurs mois de patience, Riff avait enfin réussi à obtenir des confidences de la part du jeune Lord.

Ces dernières n'étaient pas arrivées en un flot continu, loin de là. Mais tout doucement, avec le temps, il apprenait à lui faire confiance. Cain semblait avoir découvert avec étonnement que chaque mot qu'il lui soufflait dans un murmure avant de s'endormir, au cours de ses cauchemars ou lors du temps passé ensembles en journée. Chacun de ces mots ainsi dits, n'étaient jamais répétés à qui que ce soit. A l'inverse de ses précepteurs qui se faisaient le plaisir de tout rapporter à son père, Riff gardait le silence. Et cette vérité avait été la clef ouvrant la serrure rouillée du cœur de cet enfant maltraité.

Dés lors, le jeune Lord avait appris à accepter l'idée qu'il pouvait en toute sécurité se confier à lui.

C'est ainsi que vint le jour où il parla de sa tante. La douce Augusta qui se trouvait enfermé dans un hôpital. L'un de ces centres que Riff connaissait si bien pour y avoir vécu une longue année. A ce souvenir, le jeune homme ne pouvait que regretter tout ce temps perdu. Car alors qu'il souffrait entre les murs blancs matelassés d'une cellule, ses membres liés à son lit pour l'empêcher qu'il ne se fasse du mal, le jeune Cain souffrait chaque jour un peu plus que le précédent. Ce cruel rituel du soir ajoutant une marque de plus à ce dos meurtri à jamais.

Serrant les poings de colère Riff et son jeune maître ne purent finalement qu'assister impuissant à la mort de celle qu'ils étaient venus voir.

Aux vues de la facilité avec laquelle, la jeune femme avait réussi à se donner la mort, Riff en avait blêmi. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé lui-même à son époque ? C'était si simple.

Ce fut finalement avec soulagement qu'ils retournèrent au manoir. Cette battisse de l'époque victorienne précédée d'un très vaste jardin sur son entrée, se trouvait aussi construite aux bords d'une vaste falaise. Oeuvre architecturale qui avait un caractère reposant. Mais cette paix ainsi vécue ne dura que peu de temps. Déjà le Comte de Hargreaves demandait à Riff de s'absenter pour parler seul avec son fils. Se doutait-il seulement qu'il s'agissait-là des dernières minutes qu'ils partageraient l'un avec l'autre ? Restant adossé derrière la porte du petit salon, Riff ferma les yeux pour visualiser la scène qu'il ne pouvait qu'entendre. Après des paroles classiques, un grand silence s'était imposé. Avant que le ton ne monte et que les mots blessants ne soient dis avec toujours plus de force qu'ils n'en nécessitaient.

- Tu es vraiment un démon…Mais souviens-toi bien… Personne ne t'aimera jamais. Et tu mourras seul et abandonné… N'oublie pas cela !!!

- …

- Tu ne connaîtras jamais le bonheur !! Cain, premier assassin de l'histoire de l'humanit !

Alors que les paroles redoublaient de violences, Riff finit par ouvrir la fine frontière le séparant des deux Lords. Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il vit le comte sauter par-dessus la balustrade du balcon. A l'image de sa sœur qu'il avait détruit par son amour incestueux, le Comte de Hargreaves avait choisi la facilité. Incapable de faire face à ses actes, refusant le coup de grâce de son fils, l'homme s'était défenestré en chutant lourdement du haut de la falaise.

Le silence à nouveau présent, Cain le brisa de sa voix faible et cassée par l'émotion. Dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, il souhaitait répondre à son père.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'être seul parce que je l'ai toujours ét

Comment ne pas souffrir devant cet être perdu ? Comment ne pas vouloir le protéger du monde qui l'entourait et le blessait à chacun des gestes qu'il faisait pour se sortir de la noyade ? Riff se sentait lui-même meurtrie d'être le témoin d'une telle souffrance.

- My Lord

- Je ne pleurerai plus !!! Ce sont mes dernières larmes …

Touché par la peine de cet enfant qui avait réellement aimé son père malgré sa trahison, l'absence de toute tendresse à son égard et ce supplice inhumain qu'il lui imposait au quotidien. Touché au fond de son cœur par cet être fort à la silhouette pourtant si fragile, Riff l'entoura de ses bras qu'il voulait en cet instant protecteur et apaisant.

- Je … je resterais toujours à vos cotés… C'est ce que je désire !!! Laissez-moi vous servir my Lord.

Voulant croire de toutes ses forces à ces mots et ces gestes qu'il n'avait jamais connus avant l'arrivée de ce jeune homme à ses cotés, Cain, le nouveau Comte de Hargreaves, se blottit avec force dans son giron pour y déverser toutes ses larmes. Celles passées et à venir. Car jamais plus elles ne devaient couler.

**_Blottie sans bruit le long du couloir  
Là où la lumière se perd et s'égare  
Tu te replies perdue dans le noir  
Suppliant l'homme qui te tue du regard _**

_Trois ans plus tard_

« Personne ne t'aimera jamais et tu mourras seul et abandonné…n'oublie pas cela !!! Cain… »

…..

N'en supportant pas d'avantage, Cain réussit à s'extirper non sans mal de son rêve pour revenir au temps présent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revécu ce jour maudit où son père s'était jeté du haut de la falaise.

Le cœur battant à un rythme trop rapide, l'adolescent tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières malgré la douleur et la fatigue qui l'étreignait encore. Il aperçu alors une silhouette se pencher sur lui avant qu'il n'entende cette douce voix qui avait ce don unique de l'apaiser à sa simple écoute.

- Vous êtes réveillé My Lord.

Ne murmurant qu'un gémissement imperceptible en signe de cette douleur vive encore présente dans tout son corps, Cain tenta de se redresser en position assise. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Tout comme il cherchait la raison de ce mal de tête d'une violence telle, qu'il lui donnait des vertiges.

- Attention my Lord.

N'appréciant décidément pas cette distance physique que conservait Riff à son égard, Cain allait le lui reprocher quand il la comprit finalement. Sa chambre était surpeuplée de serviteurs et d'un étranger aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Riff…

Après maintes difficultés, et non sans revoir sa très chère sœur toujours aussi inquiète pour lui, le comte réussit à mettre tous ces gens dehors pour ne plus garder que son précieux majordome à ses cotés.

- Recouchez-vous à présent.

Alors que Riff allait se retirer, une fois l'adolescent changé et bordé de draps frais, Cain le retint par son poignet.

- Reste… s'il te plait.

Ne pouvant décemment pas le lui refuser, Riff s'installa alors à cette place qui était la sienne depuis si longtemps sur le rebord du lit de son maître. A moitié couché sur les couvertures, il prit avec affection cet adolescent lui quémandant un peu de tendresse. Comme à l'époque où il lui faisait la lecture pour l'endormir, Cain reposa alors sa tête encore lourde de fatigue sur son torse tandis qu'il se laissait cajoler de longues minutes avec une délectation certaine.

Glissant une main fraîche sur le front encore chaud, Riff apprécia de voir le visage se détendre à ce si simple contact

- Comment vous sentez-vous my lord ?

- J'ai fais un rêve ….

Sachant pertinemment que l'adolescent avait souffert deux jours durant des délires de la fièvre, pour y avoir assisté, Riff comprit à ces mots à quoi il faisait référence.

- C'est le passé my lord. Vous ne devez plus y penser.

- C'était si réel !

- C'est pourtant bien fini….Votre père est mort et ne pourra plus jamais vous faire souffrir. Vous ne devez pensez qu'au présent. Vous n'êtes plus seul my Lord. Vous avec votre petite sœur à vos cotés dorénavant. Et je ne cesserais jamais de veiller sur votre bonheur …

Le berçant avec douceur et un léger mouvement de balancier, Riff fut heureux de voir l'adolescent à nouveau endormi, le visage apaisé par ses paroles.

Depuis toutes ces années où il travaillait pour le jeune Hargreaves, ils avaient tous deux développés des rapports bien éloignés de ceux liant un noble à son simple employé. Bien sur, il appartenait à une famille de condition moyenne qui ne le poussait en rien d'être ainsi au service de Cain. Mais jamais il ne pourrait abandonner cet enfant, trop tôt propulsé dans le monde brutale et cruel des adultes. Il était si beau, charismatique, intelligent et intrépide. Mais aussi parfois encore si fragile.

Alors qu'il abandonnait le corps endormi dans les draps de coton, Riff passa une dernière fois sa main dans les doux cheveux noirs. Il avait bien essayé de le convaincre de les couper mais rien n'y faisait. Cain savait être têtu quand il s'y mettait. Alors qu'il se relevait, son geste lui valu des murmures de mécontentements tandis que la main s'accrochait à nouveau de toutes ses forces sur sa chemise de lin.

- Reste avec moi…

- Je ne vous quitte pas my lord. Jamais. Mais il vous faut dormir. Reposez-vous. Je veille sur vous.

Et à ces simples paroles, il sentit la tension habitant l'adolescent disparaître une bonne fois pour toute. Assistant au retour d'une respiration calme et régulière, il le quitta enfin pour poursuivre sa petite enquête.

Il avait eu si peur.

Si Ansell Allen, le médecin trouvé et recommandé par l'oncle de Cain, n'en avait rien dit, ses propres connaissances en médecine, lui assuraient que le jeune comte avait été victime d'un empoisonnement.

Depuis ces deux derniers jours où la fièvre s'était emparée de l'adolescent, il n'avait donc plus cessé de s'assurer en personne de tout ce que Cain pouvait où avait pu consommer.

Quoi que cela devrait lui en coûter, il trouverait qui essayait ainsi d'attenter à sa vie.

**_Parle-moi des journées de pluies  
Parle-moi de ce qui fait ta vie  
Parle-moi des milliers de cris  
Qui hantent ton corps et te meurtrissent _**

_Quelque jours plus tard au Château de Wetherby_

Dans quoi Cain s'était-il encore fait entraîner ?

Le mystérieux empoisonneur avait encore agit. Le chapeau de Miss Maryweather avait été saupoudré d'une substance volatile suffisamment puissante pour que son inhalation fasse rechuter le comte. La solution la plus sûre restait donc de le brûler avec précaution. N'attendant pas plus longtemps pour agir, Riff ne pouvait décemment pas se douter que le jeune Cain allait le voir en compagnie de cet Allen, s'exécuter dans un recoin du jardin. A présent, il ne doutait même pas que l'adolescent allait encore se faire toute une histoire de cette découverte. Il valait bien sa sœur dans certaine de ses réactions. Quoiqu'en la matière cette dernière serait plus sûrement verte de rage en apprenant le funeste destin de son chapeau préféré. Nul doute qu'ils seraient bons à leur retour pour parcourir toutes les boutiques de Londres afin de la satisfaire à nouveau.

Soupirant, Riff rentra enfin dans les appartements qui leur avait été confié pour toute la durée de leur séjour en ce château. A peine s'était-il alors débarrassé de son pardessus que Cain entrait à son tour.

- Riff !

- My Lord ?

- Je…

- Vous semblez bien pâle. Tout va bien ?

Ne pouvant risquer que le jeune homme ne souffre d'une rechute, Riff s'approcha aussi vite de son amitre pour le débarrasser de son manteau et s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas à nouveau de la fièvre. Mais étonnement, Cain recula alors de deux pas. A l'évidence, il refusait qu'il l'approche.

- … ?

Il savait pertinemment quelle était la raison d'une telle réaction. Mais un simple regard échangé entre les deux hommes. Simple espoir ténu croisant un agacement amusé, suffit pour que l'adolescent se blottisse aussitôt dans les bras de son majordome.

- Pardonne-moi Riff.

- De quoi my Lord ? D'avoir des doutes plus que justifiés ?

- Je…

- N'ayez crainte… Je suis rassuré que vous gardiez en vous cette méfiance naturelle. Tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé le coupable de votre empoisonnement vous ne devez prendre aucun risque.

- Mais…

- Mais je confirme que je ne vous ferais jamais de mal, ni vous trahirais, du sais-je y laisser ma vie. Vous me croyez n'est-ce pas ?

Ajoutant à cette phrase une légère caresse sur la joue pâle de Cain, celui-ci ne s'en blottit que d'avantage dans son giron. Il s'y trouvait si bien, ainsi entouré de ses bras protecteurs. Alors que Cain se laissait aller à la rêverie, fermant ses yeux de paresse, Riff refermait la porte de la chambre à double tour avant de porter le corps trop fin sur le lit.

Le jeune comte ainsi allongé, il le délesta de ses habits d'extérieur avant de s'assurer enfin de l'absence de toute rechute.

- Je vais bien Riff.

- Tout nous le confirme, oui. Maintenant si vous vous posez la question, j'ai brûlé ce chapeau pour nous éviter à tous et à votre sœur en particulier d'être empoisonné.

- Riff.

- hum ?

- Je crois que le coupable ne sera jamais stoppé si tu restes aussi prévenant avec moi.

- C'est mon rôle my Lord.

- Mais tu le fais si bien qu'il ne m'approchera plus, ni ne fera de fautes si tu restes à mes cotés plus longtemps.

- Que proposez-vous alors ?

- Que tu t'éloignes. De plus, cela te permettrait aussi de faire une petite enquête pour moi.

- Et comment allons-nous trouver une raison suffisamment crédible pour confirmer votre juste renvoi ?

- Tu n'es pas si parfait. Je pourrais te libérer à tout moment.

Amusé de cette tirade dite avec un tel sérieux, Riff fixa son jeune maître de manière insistante. Ce dernier ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il exagérait. Vue que toute la société londonienne et leur entourage connaissaient l'incorruptible allégeance de Riff à son égard, il leur fallait même trouver une très bonne excuse.

- A moins que …

- Une idée my Lord ?

- Je crois que oui.

- Je suis à votre écoute.

**_Parle-moi petit à petit   
Parle-moi encore quand on se dit  
Parle-moi un peu je t'en prie  
Parle-moi, parle-moi de tout  
  
_**

_Deux jours plus tard._

L'idée de Cain était originale et des plus sûres mais peu réalisable en l'état. Raison pour laquelle, ils avaient finalement du échanger les rôles initialement prévus. Le but était simple. Faire croire à qui pourrait le voir que le jeune majordome était finalement la victime de la créature, ce vampire qui effrayait la région. Pour créer l'illusion et ainsi obtenir une preuve irréfutable, Cain avait finalement du accepter l'insupportable. Se draper de soies et de broderies pour se faire passer pour cette démone aux yeux de braises enlaçant sa nouvelle marionnette.

- Je garde l'idée que cela aurait du être toi dans ce costume de…

- Parler plus doucement my Lord. Il est plus crédible que vous me forciez à partir car en proie à cette femme que je ne parte alors que vous en êtes la victime.

- Il n'empêche que…

- My Lord…

Boudant allégrement devant sa position Cain n'aperçu pas le regard tendre que lui portait son employé. Riff avait beau y prendre garde, chaque jour l'adolescent se transformait en un être magnifique. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de conserver ses distances avec lui. D'autant plus quand son corps se pressait comme à l'instant tout contre lui en un bruissement de dentelles.

Humant le parfum délicat déposé sur le creux du cou fin, Riff se sentit tout bonnement hypnotisé par cette présence. Ils étaient placés à l'orée d'un jardin, à moitié camouflés par un bosquet mais malgré tout bien mis en évidence. Quiconque passait par le chemin de pierre, les apercevrait. Il y avait donc de bonnes chances que les témoins de leur petite scène soient nombreux et de diverses origines.

Oubliant quelques instants la raison de leur présence incongrue en ce lieu ainsi que leurs tenues inhabituelles, Riff ne pu s'empêcher de relever le visage toujours boudeur de son cadet. Ses yeux dorés étaient si beaux quand ils l'observaient de la sorte avec ce mélange de confiance et d'étonnement. Ne comprenait-il donc pas quel effet ils avaient sur lui ?

- My Lord…

Faisant descendre en une douce caresse cette main vagabonde sur la gorge du jeune homme, Riff se sentit perdre toute sa retenue. Humant à nouveau cette senteur qui émanait du jeune garçon, il revint à ses lèvres rosées qui ne ressortaient que plus aux vues de la peau si claire de leur propriétaire.

Alors le jeune comte, tout aussi captivé par ces quelques gestes, n'y tint plus. Rompant la faible distance qui les séparait encore, il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son seul confident. Le seul être encore vivant qui savait tout de lui. Celui qui réussissait toujours à le faire parler. A le convaincre de se confier pour ainsi apaiser ses peines et ses douleurs.

- Riff….

A l'écoute de son nom murmuré sur ses propres lèvres, l'homme ainsi appelé, ouvrit ces dernières pour happer la chaire rosée de l'adolescent.

Sentant Riff lui répondre enfin, Cain le laissa maître du baiser. A cet instant, il n'y avait plus cette distance qu'ils se forçaient à conserver l'un envers l'autres. Riff n'avait plus ce respect aimable envers sa position. Ce n'était plus que de l'amour et du désir. Glissant sa langue dans la cavité du jeune lord pour y imprimer son propre rythme, l'aîné le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements. Il était à la fois doux et sensuel, mordillant tout autant les lèvres de l'adolescent qu'il ne goûtait sa chaire sucrée.

Alors qu'ils détachaient finalement leurs lèvres, surpris tous deux, non pas du geste mais de l'abandon dont ils avaient fait preuve à cet instant, Cain aperçu soudain le docteur Allen non loin d'eux.

Poussé par cette présence, il reprit alors le cours de leur plan. Braquant son regard sur l'homme les observant avec stupeur, il plongea son visage dans le cou de son majordome. Encore attisé par le baiser précédent, il ne pu s'empêcher de lécher délicatement la peau avant d'y simuler une morsure. Eclatant une petite poche de sang camouflé dans sa main, il révéla ainsi au départ de ses lèvres rougies, un filet de sang sur le cou de sa victime. Illusion parfaite d'un baiser mortel.

La scène devait être crédible car Allen semblait bel et bien abasourdi.

Satisfait, Cain reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Riff. Finalement, il regrettait de l'avoir eu pour témoin. Car il ne doutait pas que le médecin n'allait plus tarder à le chercher partout pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Or lui ne voulait pas bouger. Il était si rare que Riff accepte de l'embrasser de la sorte. Son majordome de par leurs positions et différence d'age lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas pousser plus loin leur relation. Lui, en revanche, souhaitait depuis si longtemps l'approfondir. Il avait déjà du patienter jusqu'à ses 16 ans pour obtenir son premier baiser.

Soupirant pour la forme, Cain ne montra aucun signe d'une volonté à se relever. Il préférait rester là. Enivré de cette fragrance. Ce parfum d'homme qui définissait si bien Riff.

Sans compter qu'il était fatigué.

N'étant pas dupe des raisons de sa subite paresse, Riff les releva tous deux avant de l'entraîner par la main jusqu'à leurs appartements. Seul avantage que Cain soit déguisé en jeune demoiselle, ils pouvaient rester encore un peu plus proche qu'à l'accoutumer.

Ne le voyant pas plus alerte de retour au château, l'ancien étudiant en médecine fut pris d'un doute. Reposant délicatement le dos de sa main sur le font de l'adolescent, la réponse à ses questions lui fut donnée à l'instant. Il était à nouveau chaud. Si seulement Cain mangeait un peu plus, il combattrait plus efficacement la moindre faiblesse de son sang.

- Vous êtes encore fatigué. Je me trompe ?

Au mouvement de tête lui signifiant que non, Riff souleva le garçon qui ne s'en blottit que plus dans ses bras.

Il le ramena ainsi à sa chambre pour le coucher sur le lit à baldaquin.

Alors qu'il le déshabillait le laissant se reposer pendant ce court instant, Riff finit par s'asseoir à ses cotés pour replacer ses mèches rebelles.

- Vous devriez dormir un peu plus la nuit, au lieu de parcourir la campagne à la recherche de cette femme.

- Je ne suis pas sortie depuis plusieurs jours.

- Ce sont toujours ces rêves ?

Cain confirma une fois encore d'un hochement de tête.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt my Lord ? Comment puis-je vous aider si vous ne me dites rien ?

Au gémissement obtenu, Riff n'en renouvela que plus ses caresses. Il était si peiné de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus pour le soulager de tous ces songes qui le hantaient nuit après nuit.

- Ca va aller…

Allongé sous le corps protecteur de Riff, Cain se souleva juste un peu pour lui capturer ses lèvres. Si Riff lui répondit à nouveau, l'échange fut court et sans commune mesure avec le précèdent. Repoussant tout doucement Cain dans les larges coussins, Riff resta lui à sa place.

- Riff ?

- Vous ne savez plus ce que vous faites.

- Mais…

- Il vous faut vous rhabiller et moi partir avant que le docteur ne vienne vous voir.

- Bien sur.

Sachant qu'il ne faisait que compliquer les choses en jouant ainsi aux gamins capricieux, Cain accepta la main tendue afin qu'elle l'aide à se relever. Se laissant par la suite habiller, telle une poupée de chiffon, il finit par se laisser retomber dans le fauteuil en bois, placé devant son secrétaire.

- Je passerais cette nuit avant de repartir pour Londres.

Et dans ce simple murmure soufflé à son oreille, le majordome disparu par une porte dérobée.

Au même instant, la porte d'entrée de la chambre s'ouvrait sur le docteur Allen venu prendre des nouvelles de son patient. A cette entrée empressée, Cain prit conscience qu'à une petite minute près, l'homme aurait surpris Riff à ses cotés. Etait-ce donc la raison du baiser écourt ?

Voulant y croire, Cain retrouva l'énergie suffisante pour poursuivre son enquête. S'il commençait à avoir de nombreux doutes concernant l'identité de celui qui l'avait drogué, il devait absolument en trouver les preuves.

Alors qu'il suivait l'esprit ailleurs la conversation d'Allen, Cain se souvenait de ces quelques mots que Riff n'avait cessé de lui dire au cours de son enfance. Ces mots qui l'apaisaient tout autant que ses douces mains soignant son corps meurtri suite au passage de cet homme qui le battait chaque jour avec férocité et cette jouissance malsaine. Cet homme qui était à l'origine de ces marques indélébiles, hideuses et douloureuses qui ferraient son dos à jamais. 2

**_Parce qu'aujourd'hui  
Au fond de ta chambre  
Tu refais le lit de tes mains qui tremblent  
Parce que demain quand tu seras grand  
Tout peut changer, demain peut te surprendre  
  
_**

_Six mois plus tard._

Avec peine, Riff assistait impuissant à la fin d'une nouvelle mésaventure.

Alors que Cain avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre. Un cœur qu'il aimait en la personne de Merediana. Le destin en avait voulu autrement, la lui arrachant à l'instar de toutes les personnes qu'il avait pu aimer par le passé.

Mise à part avec sa sœur et lui-même, Cain n'avait que trop souffert de la perte d'êtres cher.

Il y avait bien encore son oncle qui se souciait de lui plus que de sa propre vie ou réputation, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas en avoir encore pris conscience. Tout du moins jusqu'alors. Car Cain venait bel et bien d'étreindre le vieil homme en pleine rue, aux vues et sus de tous !

Que lui arrivait-il donc pour devenir si expressif subitement ? Etait-ce la perte de cet amour de jeunesse qui venait de le marquer à ce point ? Une nouvelle indiscrétion dans leur conversation ? Ou plus simplement le temps et la maturité qui faisaient leurs offices ?

Finalement peu importait. Tant que le comte avait enfin compris qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il se l'imaginait.

Seul et trahis pas tous.

Ils l'aimaient tant, tous les trois. Et ce, depuis si longtemps, sans qu'il n'en prenne vraiment conscience. 3

Alors que Cain s'éloignait enfin de son parent, l'homme prit congés d'eux. Attendant que la voiture soit suffisamment éloignée, Riff se posta alors derrière son jeune maître. Comme il le soupçonnait et le redoutait, l'adolescent qui n'en était plus un depuis longtemps, se laissa aussitôt aller contre son torse.

- Riff…

- My Lord ?

- Quant tout s'est décidé avec mon père…Tu as arrêté mes larmes…

- …

- Depuis, j'ai fini par perdre le goût de pleurer. Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose. Mais ainsi la blessure de mon cœur ne pourra jamais guérir Riff !!!!

- …

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tout est de ta faute !

- Vous payer en retour avec ce qui me reste de vie my lord.

Le laissant aller à sa peine, Riff attendit que le comte se calme enfin pour héler une calèche qui les ramena chez eux. Alors enfin derrière les murs protecteurs de ce manoir de la banlieue de Londres, ils purent se laisser aller l'un avec l'autre. Les employés s'occupant de leur confort, n'étaient présents que quelques heures par jour au sein de cette demeure. Marie Weatheaver elle-même était absente, en visite chez une amie qui l'avait invité à rester couchée chez elle.

Enfin seuls et sans témoin, Cain lia ses bras autour de la nuque de son majordome. Il ne voulait plus penser à Merediana. Ni même à ce Jezabel. Ou son père qui désiraient tant le tuer. Plus personne ne comptait, mise à part celui qui depuis toujours ne l'avait jamais quitté.

Jamais quitté, toujours aimé.

Comment quiconque pourrait un jour croire que Riff le trahirait ? Lui, se savait aimé par cet adulte. Car tous ses gestes sur sa personne le lui prouvaient depuis leur rencontre. Lui-même l'aimait tant. Il avait tant besoin de sa présence rassurante, de ses bras protecteurs, sa tendresse perpétuelle. Lui qui lui offrait sans compter ce réconfort dont il était si demandeur.

A chaque instant du jour ou de la nuit, il était là, présent pour lui. Prêt à écouter les mots reflétant sa peine, ses craintes ou sa souffrance. Et alors, tel un baume enchanteur, il soignait chacun de ces maux de ses paroles salvatrices d'un réconfort si simple. Confier ses secrets à ses oreilles attentives qui l'écoutaient avec tant d'attention et de compréhension annihilait leur poids par moitié. C'était si évident. Bien sur, cela ne résolvait pas ses soucis pour autant. Mais partager leur poids était déjà un tel soulagement.

Pourtant Riff était bien plus que son confident, son secrétaire, majordome et seul ami. Oh, oui, il était avant tout, la personne auprès de qui, il aimait être. Le propriétaire de ce corps si parfait qu'il aimait sentit contre le sien.

Celui qui d'une seule caresse, d'un seul touché, lui faisait vivre des instants d'une infinie douceur.

- Riff…

- Je suis là my Lord.

- Que vais-je devenir ?

- Je l'ignore my Lord. Mais je serais à vos cotés à chaque instant

**_Tu ne peux pas rester seul  
Ici _**

- Oui, reste avec moi. Sans toi, je crois que je n'aurais plus le goût à continuer.

- Vous ne devez pas dire cela my Lord. Vous oubliez votre sœur.

- …

Ne voulant pas approuver un tel abattement et découragement, Riff, laissa glissa le dos de sa main tout le long de la gorge dénudée de Cain. Comme bien souvent sa chemise de flanelle restait trop ouverte pour affronter efficacement le froid londonien.

- Vous ne devez jamais vous laisser aller. Vous le devez pour elle.

**Ne jamais abandonner  
Ta vie **

Abaissant son visage vers celui attentif et plein d'espoir de Cain, Riff croisa son regard doré emprunt d'une prière muette plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ce soir-là, ses yeux lui disaient qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un simple baiser sur le front pour s'endormir. Ce soir-là, il le réclamait de tout son corps. Face à cette évidence, l'homme eu besoin de quelques secondes de réflexion avant d'agir. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'attendait le jeune comte. Hors s'il admettait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, il n'était pas sur que celui qu'il attendait soit le plus approprié en l'occasion.

- My Lord…

- Je t'en pris Riffel.

Riff était surpris. C'était la première fois que le garçon utilisait son prénom complet. Etait-ce là le signe qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre plus longuement ?

- My Lord …

Croisant à nouveau leur regards, Riff eu sa confirmation.

Il voulait attendre les 18 ans du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas rompre plus de barrières qu'ils n'en avaient déjà brisés. Mais en quoi deux mois d'attente supplémentaires changeraient leurs positions respectives ? Il aurait toujours 11 ans de plus que ce garçon.

Alors finalement décidé de répondre enfin à ces attentes, Riff happa ses lèvres pures pour effacer le souvenir cruel du dernier baiser échangé par Lord Cain et cette jeune femme zombie, qui s'était donnée la mort pour le sauver de la folie de Jezabel.

Le prenant sans plus tarder dans ses bras, le majordome se pressa de rejoindre la chambre pour déposer avec empressement son futur amant sur le lit. Alors au-dessus de lui, se retenant de ses mains et ses jambes pour ne pas l'écraser, Riff fixa son regard aux yeux d'or avec dureté. Il voulait être sûr que Cain ne regretterait pas son choix. Sur qu'il ne cherchait pas en lui la réponse à sa peine amoureuse. Car si Riff se savait à ce jour incapable d'aimer quiconque n'étant pas le jeune Lord, il n'était pas si sûr que l'adolescent ne regrette pas un jour de lui avoir offert ce qu'il avait réussi à sauvegarder jusqu'alors, malgré sa vie d'adulte parfois dépravée et libertine.

Etait-il vraiment prêt à lui offrir son innocence ?

- Cain ?

« Cain. » Comme il pouvait aimer entendre ce simple prénom murmuré par cet homme. Fixant à son tour le regard bleu de Riff, l'adolescent se contenta d'hocher sa tête. Un simple mouvement annihilant tous les doutes. Un simple mouvement en précédent des milliers. Un simple mouvement associé à un sourire de joie. Le premier depuis si longtemps.

Faisant le choix d'accepter celui de son « maître », Riff s'enquis sans plus attendre de dévêtir avec expérience le jeune homme. Habitué à cet art, il y intima cette fois-ci une nouvelle manière d'y procéder. Enlevant tout d'abord la veste fine, il déboutonna avec lenteur chaque bouton de nacre de sa chemise blanche. Cain n'en possédait que de cette couleur. Tout comme il ne portait que des costumes sombres, le plus souvent d'un noir anthracite à l'image de ses cheveux corbeau.

Chaque espace de peau ainsi dévoilé, fut recouvert d'un baiser, simple attouchement de deux lèvres sur cette surface plane. Ce n'était qu'effleurement et pourtant tout le corps de Cain réagissait. Les légers soupirs qu'il laissait échapper, son corps se tendant, ses reins s'arquant, en étaient la preuve. Dire qu'il n'en était pourtant qu'à la découverte de son torse. Amusé par cet excès de sensibilité, Riff prit plaisir à lécher et mordiller les deux petites pointes de couleur pâle. Une véritable torture pour l'adolescent qui se tortillait de toute part sous sa prise.

Le laissant finalement souffler, le majordome partit très vite en quête de le délester à présent de son pantalon. Dégrafant les attaches de celui-ci, Riff le fit aussitôt glisser non sans caresser les jambes fines et imberbes. Chaussettes mises, elles aussi, à l'écart, il observait apaisé le visage de son futur amant. Lui faisant toute confiance, Cain avait fermé ses yeux, profitant ainsi de la moindre de ses caresses. Scrutant alors avec encore plus d'attention, chacune de ses réactions, Riff était amusé de constater que le moindre effleurement de ce point situé sous le genoux du garçon suffisait à lui faire froncer le nez et intensifier ses fossettes naturelles.

Tout simplement adorable.

Mais devant une nouvelle plainte gémissante, témoin de son empressement, Riff revint à sa tache première. Goûtant l'une des deux chevilles fines du jeune Lord, il remonta sensuellement toute la longueur de la jambe en une succession de baiser mouillés, de caresses et de coup de langue. Il voulait tout connaître de ce corps d'albâtre. La moindre variation de cette saveur sucrée/salée qu'était sa chaire recouverte de sueur.

Arrivant finalement au centre même du désir physique de l'adolescent, Riff le démuni avec maîtrise de sa dernière barrière de tissu. Alors enfin, il le prit entre ses lèvres. Délice suave que cet organe que sa langue entourait avec appétit. Cain ne s'y étant pas attendu, ni vraiment préparé, avait plus que bougé à l'instant précis où tout son corps avait chuté de quelques degrés avant de connaître la chaleur brûlante de l'enfer. Suffocant à n'en plus respirer, le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Partagé entre l'envie que tout cesse et celui de voir s'accentuer cette pression qu'il sentait monter en lui, il ne savait plus que murmurer le nom de celui à l'origine de cette sensation nouvelle.

Bien sur, il connaissait le plaisir que pouvait lui procurer ses propres mains. Combien de nuit avait-il passé à s'imaginer Riff à ses cotés lui octroyer de telles grâces. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait ressenti une telle intensité par lui-même. Ayant placé ses pieds sur les épaules de son majordome, Cain ne retenait plus ses soupirs franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. Riff immuable, poursuivait son œuvre avalant toujours plus profondément cet organe plus dur que la pierre. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir, Cain tenta bien de se dégager, s'extraire de cette douce prison de chaire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il n'en fut pas capable. Lui maintenant fermement les hanches, le blond ne laissa pas une seule goutte de vie s'échapper à lui.

Alors perdu dans cet entrelacs de sensations disparates, Cain accueillit avec absence le baiser du vainqueur. Goulu, presque dévorant, Riff lui faisait goutter sa propre semence alors qu'il ne cessait de se mouvoir contre son corps enfin détendu, tout simplement allégé de toute peur.

- Satisfait ?

Par ce mot murmuré, Riff lui signifiait qu'ils pouvaient s'arrêter là. Il avait enfin connu une partie de ce qu'il ne cessait de lui demander depuis de nombreux mois. Mais pour Cain, cela n'était qu'un prémice à ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Toutefois, avant tout honteux de ne pas avoir fait un geste pour son compagnon, l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. L'adolescent décida de se rattraper en lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas qu'un jeune puceau, poupée de chiffon qu'il lui faudrait modeler. Non. Il était le Comte de Hargreaves. Lord parmi les Lords et surtout désireux d'être un amant passionné et aimant. On pouvait voir cela comme une question de fierté aussi.

Inversant par le biais de la surprise leurs positions respectives, Cain prit alors le temps de détailler son compagnon. Riff était beau. Des cheveux d'un blond clair, presque transparents, toujours coupés à la perfection. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme le ciel de printemps, sans nuage, ni soupçon de gris. D'une limpidité à l'image même de la fidélité de cet homme pour lui. Mais Riff était aussi et surtout un torse. Musclé, tous en finesse, où il était bon de s'y reposer. Déboutonnant avec maladresse les boutons de sa chemise, Cain apprit à son rythme à découvrir puis parcourir les courbes et déliés de ce corps tout en force. Docile, son aîné le laissait agir à sa guise. Ils avaient définitivement tout leur temps. Une vie entière même. Aussi se contentait-il de laisser ses mains se mouvoir sur les reins brûlants de son cadet.

Alors que l'adolescent enlevait impatient le pantalon cintré de son majordome, il s'enquit sans plus tarder de dévoiler son sexe. Aussitôt, celui-ci se révéla être dur et levé. Si Cain avait un doute quand à son pouvoir d'attraction sur l'homme se trouvant allongé devant lui, il n'en était plus rien. Et cela lui fit plaisir. Eclairé d'un sourire heureux, l'adolescent frôla tout d'abord cet organe chaud. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts frêle la pulsation du sang se mouvant dans les veines gonflés. Ce spectacle le fascinait. Ils étaient encore si différents tous les deux. Mise à part, la carrure, cette taille imposante et leur différence morphologique, Cain découvrait aussi les poils soyeux de Riff. Présent tout autant sur son torse dénudé que son entrejambe, ils recouvraient aussi ses deux jambes. Ils étaient si blonds qu'on les voyait à peine. Mais leur douceur sous ses caresses était indéniable.

- Cela te plait ?

Amusé par cette observation si détaillé dont il faisait l'objet depuis de longue minutes Riff, attira son amant jusqu'à lui. D'une main placée dans le creux de ses reins, il disposa la seconde sous sa nuque pour le contraindre à échanger avec lui un nouveau baiser sans qu'il ne s'échappe. Finalement, c'était lui qui ne pouvait plus attendre. Voir son jeune maître s'afficher nu devant lui et se mouvoir sur son corps lui faisait vivre une véritable torture. Alors à son tour impatient, il happa, dévora, mordilla les lèvres rougies par ses excès avant de s'attaquer non sans appétit à cette gorge déployée qui ne cessait de le narguer. Glissant ses mains dans le dos de Cain, caressant avec douceur les marques toujours si douloureuse pour le jeune homme, Riff écarta tout doucement les deux masses de chaire qui enfermaient en leur centre ce lieu jusqu'alors inviolé qu'il désirait tant faire sien. Mais il ne fallait pas aller trop vite. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et plus encore, lui faire mal. Mais comment annihiler une douleur inévitable ? Sentant déjà la tension habitée l'adolescent alors qu'il y insinuait un premier doigt, Riff murmura des paroles de réconfort.

- Décontractes-toi Cain. Tu peux détendre tes muscles en me repoussant tout simplement.

Pour seule réponse, il eut un gémissement indistinct tandis que le corps tout entier se mouvait avec cadence contre lui. De par sa réaction, Cain lui faisait vivre un enfer. Le frottement de leurs deux sexes lui devenait tout simplement insupportable.

N'en pouvant plus, Riff incita son cadet à remonter ses jambes en les pliant contre lui. Cain finalement agenouillé sur ses hanches, le blond s'insinua en douceur dans le corps de son amant. Lentement, doucement, il le fit enfin sien. Ne bougeant plus lorsqu'il eu atteint la limite, Riff but avec tendresse les larmes de douleur coulant sur les joues pâles. Murmurant ses promesses d'amour, l'homme ne cessa de caresser les reins du garçon pour le détendre. Mais celui-ci reprit alors ses lèvres d'assaut avant de se mouvoir de lui-même. Sa fierté et son impatience d'en connaître toujours plus l'empêchaient de se plaindre de la douleur pourtant bien présente.

Supportant finalement tout le poids de Cain par ses mains apposées sur sa taille fine, Riff le laissa aller à son rythme. D'abord tout doucement, le laissant apprivoiser cette douleur inconnue. Puis la cadence s'accéléra. A mesure que la souffrance était remplacée par ces vagues successives de plaisir fondant dans ses veines engorgées de sang, Cain se laissa aller. S'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Riff, il en vint même à lui griffer la poitrine quand dans un dernier sursaut, une dernière poussée, il se libéra à nouveau. Alors perdu dans son propre plaisir, cette jouissance jusqu'alors inconnue, l'adolescent ne prit pas conscience qu'il était subitement repoussé sur le dos. Finalement couché au pied du lit, Riff s'insinua plus fortement en lui. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin et sans qu'il n'ait à attendre d'avantage la chair l'enserrant le fit se libérer en son maître. S'écroulant tout simplement sur Cain, Riff, se décala aussi vite pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids mort. Mais aussitôt, celui-ci revint vers lui.

Echangeant dans un souffle un dernier baiser embué d'amour et de salive, les deux hommes scellèrent un nouveau pacte. Cette étape franchit, plus que jamais, ils se promettaient une fidélité éternelle. Mais déjà Riff s'assoupissait, resserrant ses bras autour de son amant. Un réflexe inné qui n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune Lord.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, au plus noir de la nuit, Riff sentit Cain remuer subrepticement. Blottit dans ses bras alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le bon sens du lit et recouverts des couvertures épaisses, l'adolescent ne cessait de bouger. Une fois encore, il était la proie de cauchemar. A l'évidence sa seule présence ne suffisait toujours pas à les faire disparaître. Désemparé de ne savoir comment les faire fuir définitivement, Riff ne pouvait se douter qu'en son absence, leur virulence n'en était que décuplée au millième. Car sa présence, son odeur, ses bras rassurants, sa voix douce et ensorcelante avaient bel et bien le don de faire fuir ceux qui s'attaquaient à l'enfant que Cain restait toujours dans ce monde du néant. Il était dans ses songes, le chevalier servant qui accourait toujours à son secours.

Se fondant avec force dans les bras de Riff, Cain n'avait aucune envie à cet instant d'oublier son passé. Bien au contraire. Car de ces évènements dramatiques, ressortaient tous les souvenirs bienheureux passés aux cotés de cet étrange étudiant en médecine qui avait abandonné sa vie et ses espoirs pour s'occuper de lui. Lui que personne avant Riff n'avait vu dans les couloirs du manoir.

Oui, à jamais, il ne devait perdre ces souvenirs précieux qui faisaient de sa vie présente un bonheur.

**_Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans  
L'oubli _**

Définitivement réveillé par le cauchemar passager de son jeune amant, Riff se mit à lui caresser inconsciemment la nuque. Finalement, sous l'insistance de son oncle, il avait accepté de se couper les cheveux quelques jours plutôt. Bien avant toutes ces mésaventures qui lui avaient fait tant de mal. Il ne pouvait donc plus jouer comme à l'accoutumer avec ses mèches longues qui reposaient habituellement si insolemment sur son cou fin et pâle.

Cajolant avec amour le corps endormi, Riff repensa à la question posée par Cain quelques heures plus tôt. Qu'allait-il devenir à présent ? C'était si dur et si facile de répondre à une telle question.

- Vous deviendrez le comte Hargreaves. Vous serez plus fort que votre père. Plus fort que dans vos rêves. Et le jour venu, vous les affronterez tous pour les vaincre.

Semblant avoir entendu à travers son sommeil ces paroles murmurées dans un souffle, Cain eut pour seule réponse de se blottir un peu plus encore dans les bras aimés. N'en désirant pas moins, Riff conserva avec autorité le corps d'albâtre étendu sur lui. A jamais, il s'assurerait que Cain n'ait plus à souffrir de ces fous qui lui voulaient tant de mal. Oui, à jamais.

**_Pour que jamais tu ne supplies  
  
_**

Fin

1 Je sous-entend l'arrivé de la petite sœur off course - Mais aussi du fait que Riff cherchera à savoir qui dans la famille de Cain est digne de confiance (comme l'oncle) ou pas (les autres lol -'')

2 Heu… des fois que vous ne l'auriez toujours pas compris, les paroles de la chanson sont les mots que Riff murmures à chaque fois qu'il berce Cain ou le rassure. Et heu…. non, non je ne vous prend pas pour des idiots '' C'est juste que je suis pas sûre que ce soit toujours très clair, vu comme je suis à l'aise avec les songfics --

3 Je dis bien trois pour : Marie, l'oncle et Riff -

Bon, ca vaut ce que ca vaut. Je sais que Cain semble un peu « fragile » et « faible » dans cette fic. Mais à mon sens, il n'en est rien. Simplement s'il est quelqu'un de psychologiquement fort face aux étrangers et dans ses enquêtes, j'aime à croire que c'est parce qu'il peut montrer ses faiblesses et rester lui-même avec Riff. Envie de dire : Chacun sa vision des persos -

J'espère que vous avez aimé un tit peu au moins ''

mimi yuy


End file.
